


blood on your lies

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kisses, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 22:17:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11022699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It rains, Frank bleeds, and Gerard hates being in love.





	blood on your lies

Gerard hated how hard he had fallen in love with Frank Iero. Gerard wished he'd never met Frank Iero.

Frank Iero was perfect. He was the kid with everything anyone wanted; he had the rich, caring family; he had good friends, good grades, and everyone liked him. Perhaps that was why Gerard had fallen so deeply in love with him: because he was everything Gerard was not.

Frank Iero was perfect.

It was as Gerard was walking back from school one night that that view changed. It was on that night that Gerard Way realised that Frank was not as perfect as people were led to believe, but it made him fall twice as hard.

Gerard wished he'd never fallen in love.

He had his headphones on. _Tonight, Tonight_ was playing and his head was bobbing slightly to the beat. Rain fell down from the overcast sky. "Shit," He muttered to himself. He couldn't let his headphones get ruined.

So Gerard ran for cover.

As he ran, the rain began pouring down harder; Gerard swore under his breath before ducking underneath a large, umbrella-like tree to wait out the rain. Forked lightning split the sky in two. The rain came pouring down twice as hard. Gerard knew, in that second, that he'd be there for a while.

And that was when he saw Frank. 

Blood dripped from a cut above his eye. Purple bruises decorated his arms and legs. A wild light glittered in his eyes. His white shirt was stained red with blood. 

Gerard stared at Frank as he laughed a crazed laugh. And all he could do was watch as Frank passed out, form crumbling beneath him as he fell to the floor.

Gerard wished he'd never fallen in love.

-

_Wake up, wake up, wake up..._

_It's just a nightmare, Frank, it's not real... wake up!_

His eyes opened. 

The first thing Frank saw was Gerard Way. 

Gerard Way was something of an enigma to Frank. Gerard had low grades; he didn't care about school; whenever people saw him he had a lighter in hand and the other was clenched in a fist. Nobody liked him.

Nobody, that is, but Frank. 

Frank hated how deeply in love with Gerard Way he was.

His eyes closed. Breathing evened.

Something pressed on his forehead. Drew away again. Gerard's voice filled his ears. "Sleep well, Frank. I love you."

And Frank smiled.


End file.
